Oubli
by Mrs Sleepness
Summary: Un ravin, une mémoire défaillante. Deux personnes qui se redécouvrent. (Wincest)


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

* * *

« Magne-toi Sammy !

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! »

Le cadet des Winchester pesta, maugréant contre son frère qui était dans une tenue bien plus appropriée à la course que lui. Son costume trois pièce et ses chaussures de ville récemment acquises, pas très honnêtement d'ailleurs, permettait à son frère de le distancer involontairement mais avec aisance. Laissant le Winchester à la cravate volante devenir la proie la plus facile d'entre eux pour le monstre qui les poursuivaient.

Il s'agissait d'un des « nouveaux nés » d'Eve, un croisement entre le Tulpa et le Vampire à ce que Bobby leur avaient dit. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs au téléphone avec Dean, qui lui hurlait dans l'appareil qu'aucune des méthodes habituelles ne pouvait tuer la créature, et qu'il l'invitait donc, avec les termes les plus fleuris existant dans le monde, à trouver d'ici peu une méthode de se défaire plus ou moins définitivement de leur assaillant.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le bord d'un ravin, et le longeaient désormais dans l'espoir partagé tacitement de pouvoir y pousser leur ennemi et s'en séparer assez longtemps pour mettre leurs vies dans une situation un peu moins risquée. Espoir vain quand on est un chasseur de démon aussi chanceux que peut l'être un Winchester.

Sam jeta un regard derrière lui, et vit que la bête était à deux pas de l'atteindre. Et que ce n'était pas une expression. Il lança son sac sur elle, gagnant un peu en vitesse malgré la perte de vivre, de données, et de ses téléphones. On revoit rapidement ses priorités quand on est en danger de mort. Mais l'avantage ne lui dura pas longtemps. Agacée de la réception du sac par son appendice nasal, la chimère balança ce dernier dans le ravin dans un mouvement de rage et fit un bond soudain. Il atterrit dans le dos du chevelu, agrippant d'une main la tignasse de sa proie, dans une parodie sanglante de la prise d'un koala se nourrissant sur sa branche.

Dans un cri de douleur, le cadet tomba à genoux tandis que la bête planta ses dents profondément dans la gorge, inoculant son poison sans se laisser désarçonner alors que les mouvements de Sam se firent plus lents, plus faibles… Jusqu'à qu'il s'effondre pour de bon, sombrant malgré lui dans l'inconscience.

La bête se déplia, relevant son regard sur Dean Winchester, déterminée à abattre sa cible principale.

Ce dernier jeta un regard dans son dos en entendant les cris de son frère. Son téléphone chuta a ses pieds en voyant le sang couler de l'épaule de son faux collègue du FBI, imprégnant la chemise autrefois immaculé d'une rose rouge en éclosion. Il le vit se débattre en vain, puis chuter, alors qu'il avait fait demi-tour.

« Sam ! »

Il était trop loin. Son fusil, qui se balançait dans son dos au gré de ses mouvements, vidée de toutes munitions depuis bien longtemps. Un instant durant, l'odieuse certitude glissa le long de son dos, remontant insinueusement le courant de ses espoirs. Il ne pourrait pas sauver son frère. Pas cette fois.

L'aîné avait l'impression d'être plus lent que jamais tandis que chacune de ses foulées soulevaient un peu plus le sable sous ses pas. Impuissant, il vit la nouvelle créature soulever son partenaire de toujours comme s'il n'était rien. Portant le plus imposant des Winchester comme un vulgaire sac à patate en travers de l'épaule, ses longs cheveux cachant sa tête baissée, le monstre aux babines sanglantes se rapprocha lentement, marchant de côté, du ravin.

« Non ! »

Le cri, provenant du fin fond de la peur de Dean, n'eut pour résultat que de provoquer un sourire chez son adversaire. Et, alors qu'il atteignait presque le monstre, tout son être tendu vers la mort désirée de ce dernier, il assista à la chute, empreinte de négligence, de son frère vers le fond du précipice. Il put juste voir, quelques secondes durant, son corps inconscient danser de manière désarticulé sur la pente raide et poussiéreuse, dans un tango particulièrement acrobatique, avant de le perdre de vue.

« Non ! Sammy ! »

Dans un élan de rage incontrôlée, il planta son poignard dans le cœur de la bête. Mais, bien évidemment, et il connaissait déjà la futilité de cet acte en avance, la créature n'en frissonna même pas. Elle saisit sa main et, dans un mouvement expérimenté, l'immobilisa rapidement. Le bras bloqué derrière lui, Dean vociféra, mêlant rage, douleur, et déchirement :

« Je vais te tuer ! Tu entends, fils de pute ? Je vais te tuer, te torturer…

\- Je ne parierais pas dessus si j'étais toi. » susurra suavement le monstre dans son oreille avant de plonger dans son cou, mordant sa seconde cible avec délectation.

Le chasseur laissa un grognement de douleur, son bras remontant tant dans son dos, maintenu dans la poigne de fer, lorsqu'un craquement significatif se fit soudainement entendre. Tentant de se dégager en hurlant, et bascula à son tour, emportant avec lui le monstre.

Alors qu'il sombrait à son tour dans les limbes, il se dit que, cette fois, aucun des deux frères n'auraient à subir la punition de survivre à l'autre et de tenter, de la manière la plus stupide possible, de se rappeler mutuellement à la vie.


End file.
